Take A Bow
by PeaceLoveandFandoms
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, ladies man, straight 'O' student, and worst enemy of Hogwart's Golden Girl, Rose Weasley. When his pride gets the best of him, he takes on a bet with his best friend, Hayden Zabini: Get the Golden Girl to fall in love with you. But what happens when Scorpius's game of wooing turns into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Worst Mistake of My Entire Life

Scorpius's POV

The day hadn't started off too badly. I woke up at six in the morning and went for my routine jog, admiring the nice golden and crimson leaves that signaled the autumn season. I returned to my dormitory thirty minutes later to shower and dress for the day, as well as trying to get Zabini out of the bed. When I succeeded, I casually waited in the Slytherin common room while chatting with my girlfriend of the week, Jessica Bulstrode, a tall brunette who was as pureblood- centered as they came. Zabini came out of the dormitory approximately ten minutes later, and we left for the Great Hall, leaving Jessica to wait for her friends whom I haven't bothered to learn the names of. After that, I went to double Potions, which I shared with the Gryffindors, including a certain redheaded reincarnation of the devil (horns and all). After my classes I went to the Quidditch Pitch with Zabini where we fooled around on our brooms.

No. The day started off perfectly normal. Which is why what had happened just ten seconds ago was completely unexpected. Let me explain.

I was in the library, attempting the Potions essay assigned to me, when Jessica walked in, looking infuriated. Now, I didn't catch most of her ramblings, but I'm pretty sure she found out about that Hufflepuff fifth year that I made out with in the broom closet yesterday. Why do I say this? Maybe it's because of the giant hand mark that is now imprinted upon my left cheek. And dang, that girl hits hard.

As I looked up from holding my cheek in my hand, I see the brown eyes of Jessica glaring at me, but also, I can see the hints of sadness and betrayal through the tears that threatened to leak through. I sighed in disbelief. Honestly, she should have known that this would happen. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm notorious for my relationships that typically end up in my partner's 'heart-break' (although I cannot possibly fathom how a girl could fall in love with me in one week, my standing record for the length of my relationships).

"Unless it was unclear, _Malfoy_ , we are over!" She screamed at me before turning away and sashaying out of the library.

Oh well. I was going to break up with her tomorrow anyway; she was getting quite boring and clingy.

I slowly began packing up my Potions essay into my bag and placing the books I had used back in their shelves. It was around 6:30, and I was getting hungry. I quickly walked down to the Slytherin dormitories and put my stuff on my bed before changing into a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Then, I casually made my way toward the Great Hall, as it was now 7, and dinner would be ending soon.

As I walked in, I spotted Zabini sitting with our other friends, Nick Nott and Vince Goyle. I sauntered over to them and sat down next to Zabini, grabbing a spoon and piling on tonight's specialty, Shepherd's Pie, as well as a decent amount of Treacle Tart.

When I began to dig into my food, I noticed Goyle, Nott, and Zabini staring at me. Well, they must have heard of Bulstrode and I's breakup.

I looked up moodily and glared at them. "What do you want?" I asked as I stuffed another bite of my dinner into my mouth.

They all looked around at each other, apparently trying to decide who was going to speak. I rolled my eyes and looked back down when Zabini piped up from his seat next to me. "We heard about your breakup with Jessica. How're you holding up?"

I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice and looked up at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'how am I holding up?' It's not like I actually liked her. She just had a nice face to look at. I was going to break up with her tomorrow."

"Oh, we just thought that maybe this one would last longer since she's everything your parents look for in a girl that you bring home. You know, pureblood, hot, a Slytherin."

I scoffed. It's not like my parents actually care whom I date. You see, 25 years ago, my dad belonged to a family that believed in blood supremacy, and it got him into a horrible place (aka, serving Voldemort). Then he met my mum, who was a beautiful witch and got away from the horrible blood importance that her family relied on, as well. She was a bit reluctant to get with my father because of his background, but they really changed each other and have raised me to believe that no matter the blood, a witch or wizard is just as good as the amount of work they put in. Now you see why Zabini's accusations of my parents caring about the blood and House of the girl I bring home (currently 0 out of 27) are absolutely ridiculous. "Please, Zabini. You know as well as I do that my parents don't care who I bring home, as long as she isn't the devil."

Zabini looked at me and suddenly got this weird look on his face. Uh oh. I know what that means. He's got an idea, and I'm willing to bet all of the galleons in my bank account that this is going to end badly for me. "Well, if you're so sure about that, Malfoy, then let's make a bet."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "What kind of bet, Zabini?"

"Oh, it should be really easy for playboy extraordinaire Scorpius Malfoy. All you have to do is get a girl to fall in love with you and bring her home to your parents, where they must accept her."

I laughed. This was almost too easy. I could get almost any girl in the school. "Okay, Zabini. I'll take you on with this bet."

Zabini simply smirked at me. "Oh, no. There is one other condition. I get to pick who she is."

The smirk slowly fell off my face. Darn it. With my luck, Zabini is probably going to pick the ugliest girl in Hogwarts. However, I couldn't back down now. I had to follow through with this bet. "Fine. What do I get when I win?"

He smiled tauntingly. " _If_ you win, you get my season tickets to Falmouth Falcon's games. But, if I win, you have to do my Potions homework for the rest of the year."

I sighed, knowing that this year's Potions work was already draining me. But it didn't matter. I was going to win this bet.

"You get three months to make this girl fall in love with you and take her home to your parents." I looked at Zabini, realizing that I would have to take her home during Christmas holidays, which are my parent's favorite times of the year. This means they will be extra embarrassing. I hate Zabini.

"'Alright, Zabini. You're on." We shook our hands, and I went back to eating afterwards. Suddenly, I remembered a crucial part of the bet. "So, Zabini, who is this girl that I'll be wooing?" I was looking around the room; trying to figure out which girls I hadn't dated that I would have to bring back to my parents' house.

"Ah, a wonderful question, Malfoy. Now, let's see. I think the girl that you'll have to bring home to your parents is…" He paused there, and I began to get really nervous. There was no doubt that he was going to choose someone absolutely revolting.

"Rose Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Golden Girl

Scorpius's POV

It took me a while to process the two words that Zabini just uttered. Now, I knew that Zabini was going to choose someone absolutely and completely terrible, but this? I had no idea.

I looked across the Great Hall to find the bright red hair of the woman in question. It was pulled back today into a plait, most likely done by her best friend and cousin, Dominique, who was my seventh girlfriend. She had also changed from her Hogwarts uniform before dinner, as she was now wearing a frumpy sweatshirt and jeans. I could only see the back of her head, but I knew the face on the other side. Pouty red lips, rosy cheeks, and enticing, bright blue eyes. Yes, there was no denying that Rose Nymphadora Weasley was attractive. But then again, so is the devil.

Yes, my dear friends, I just compared her to the devil. Unlike the rest of the school who can only see her as the Golden Girl, I knew better. I've seen her when she let's that good girl guard down and becomes the true brat that she is. She obviously thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. Her voice is literally like nails scraping a chalkboard. And Merlin her ego. She is the most egotistical human being I know.

And now, my supposed best friend, Hayden Zabini, is going to make me woo her and, if that weren't enough, take her home to my parents! My flipping parents! Bloody hell, my life is messed up.

I glared at the man in question, as he sits, stuffing his face with what must be his fourth serving of treacle tart. He looks up as he chews and notices my gaze. "What, mate?"

I give him a pointed look and turn my eyes on Weasley before looking back at him.

He turns his head around to look at her and chuckles. "Oh come on Scor! It's not that bad! I could've made it someone who is completely and totally ugly. Weasley's hot! Obviously, Zabini still hasn't realized the reason as to why I am upset with him. "Yes, Zabini, I understand that she isn't a complete monster to look at, but you know as well as I do that she's a devil in disguise, not to mention a prude. I wanted at least something good out of this bet. Why couldn't you have picked someone like, oh I don't know, Gertrude Hopkins from Hufflepuff. Not the best looking, but not completely terrifying either. There's no way that I'm kissing Weasley, either. And I can't cheat on her. I highly doubt girls fall in love with guys who cheat on them."

Vince, who I've just remembered was sitting there, widened his eyes in alert. "You mean, you're NOT going to even try with Rose Weasley. She's got almost every guy, except, obviously, you, wrapped around her little finger. If you don't want her, I'll take her."

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy, but sighed in spite of myself.

"So, is the bet on or what, Malfoy?" Zabini asks over his sixth serving of Treacle Tart. Honestly, it's a miracle he's the second best looking in our friend group, behind me of course. I'm surprised he hasn't gained thirty pounds just by the amount of food he's eaten tonight.

I shook my head in defeat but reached my hand out to shake his. "It's on, Zabini. And I am so going to look forward to those Ministry Box season tickets this summer."


End file.
